1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, such as a cellular phone terminal, a personal computer having a communication function, or a portable information terminal, a communication system including communication terminals and a server apparatus, and a communication connecting method used in the communication terminal, the server apparatus, or the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications such as phone calls or data communications are carried out in various manners using cellular phone terminals or information communication terminals such as personal computers having communication functions. For example, according to techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-325201, a user of a mobile communication terminal can search for a counterparty satisfying a desired condition and enjoy one-to-one chatting (conversation) with the counterparty in real time.
According to techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-325201, a chat server holds personal information and condition information regarding member users. When a chat request from a user of a mobile communication terminal is received, a counterparty satisfying a condition desired by the user is searched for using personal information of the members. Then, a member for the user to enjoy chatting with is identified using condition information of members obtained through searching and condition information of the user, so that the user can enjoy chatting with the member identified.
With the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-325201, a new way of forming a connection for chatting can be implemented. That is, it is possible to enjoy one-to-one chatting with a member roughly selected on the basis of personal information and further selected on the basis of mutual condition information. This serves to exchange effective information efficiently.